Oniria
by Jacquei
Summary: Nadie dijo que ser compañeros de habitación sería una experiencia divertida para ambos.


Me encuentro en mi habitación.

Estoy ardiendo.

Me sofoco con lentitud.

No soy capaz de moverme.

Apenas puedo tragar saliva y creo que es peor pues estoy consciente de que lo hago lo cual es el opuesto de lo que quiero: no estar consciente de nada.

La cabeza la tengo empapada por un sudor que no puedo limpiar y siento cómo se escurre hasta mi nuca. Volvemos a ese punto en el que no quiero registrar esa información en mi cabeza, pero ahí está. Me desespero como nunca, pero la queja no puede salir de mis labios, pareciera como si olvidé cómo articular cualquier palabra. Incluso un gimoteo me haría sentir un poco mejor para expresar mi sufrir.

¿Qué podría causarme tales aflicciones?

¿Gripa? ¿Algún virus desconocido por el hombre? ¿La dulce esperanza de una muerte anunciada? Cualquiera de las opciones sería mejor que lo que me está ocurriendo ahora.

Giro levemente la cabeza apenas unos centímetros cuando me encuentro con un revoltijo de cabellos que cosquillean mi mejilla y mis labios, lo cual hace que me retraiga a mi posición original y que el calor que sentía aumente aún más. Al menos me hizo recordar cómo suspirar.

Es la tercera noche seguida desde que Lynn decidió quedarse en mi habitación luego de su gran pelea con Lucy. El primer día fue horrendo pues esa noche no pude dormir por lo adolorido que estaba. Si es que eso tiene algún sentido. La segunda noche, en la que creo que se dio cuenta que su régimen nocturno era demasiado para mí, se limitó a ser molesta. En extremo molesta. Ahora, en la tercera noche, en el que creí estar preparado para lo que ella fuera a arrojarme, descubro que se durmió antes que yo; algo de una extensa práctica de baloncesto que agotó por completo sus baterías. Perfecto, sólo tenía que hacerme espacio en mi cama y dormir tranquilo por primera vez desde que llegó.

Grave error.

Ella resultó ser alguien a quien le gusta acurrucarse. Demasiado.

Sus brazos están alrededor de mi nuca en un agarre que, créanme, traté de romper, pero no pude. Me sorprende aún más la fuerza que tiene cuando dormita que la que tiene despierta. Su cabeza descansa sobre mi hombro; me acostumbré a que respire sobre mi cuello, pero al comienzo de la noche por poco me vuelvo loco. Su cuerpo se encuentra parcialmente encima del mío, lo suficiente como para la retracción el subir y bajar de su pecho contra mi costado. Sólo tengo una pierna libre, la otra está entrelazada con la suya, y no para de moverse en su sueño, lo cual hace inevitable que al moverse pueda sentir movimientos suyos que no debería sentir.

¡Dios santo, Lynn! ¡No sólo te duermas con un jersey encima! ¡Usa pantalón o algo!

Creo que está luchando contra alguien en su sueño y lo tiene en un fuerte agarre que no quiere soltar, como consecuencia está tomando mi cuello con más fuerza y aferrándose aún más a mi pierna atrapada, y no puedo alejar de mi mente la sensación del límite entre sus pantaletas y sus piernas y cómo esta se transmite a través de mi ropa para dormir — que desearía que fuera más gruesa.

Mis pulmones trabajan a sobretiempo y mis latidos no se quieren quedar atrás.

Diablos, ahora trata de… ¿morderme? Al menos allí veo que se cohíbe un poco ya que en lugar de un mordisco que sin duda me arrancaría la piel sólo logra abrir y cerrar la boca sobre mi mejilla de una manera que termina exasperándome más. Al menos si me hubiera mordido de verdad lo habría usado como excusa para gritar y así despertarla obligándola a moverse lejos de mí.

No separa sus dientes de mí sino varios minutos después sólo para desplomarse, reposando nuevamente sus demás músculos dándome una oportunidad para volver a adoptar la postura del comienzo.

Debería poder dormirme después de algo así, pero ella se mueve demasiado mientras duerme y no puedo evitar dormir algunos minutos sólo para volver a verme atrapado en otro sueño en el que ella sigue encontrando nuevas maneras de acurrucarse conmi-

¡No, no, no…! ¡NO! ¡No debo usar más esa palabra! ¡En ninguna oración!

Sólo está moviéndose en sus sueños. ¡Y nada más!

Ahora que pareció alejarse podré ver si es que puedo hacer que se separe por completo de mí. Giré poco a poco la cabeza, con cuidado de no tocar un solo cabello suyo por accidente, y me sorprendió lo que alcancé a notar con mis ojos acostumbrados a la falta de luz: Lynn Loud Jr., la golpeadora de la familia, la adicta a la adrenalina, una de mis hermanas mayores, estaba dormida con la más adorable mueca que me pude imaginar.

Diantres. Adorable jamás habría sido un adjetivo que usaría para describir algo relacionado con ella. Aunque, debo de admitir, que verla haciendo un semblante similar a este fue lo que me hizo darle alojamiento durante la pelea con Lucy.

En mi estupor no pude evitar concentrarme en los labios ligeramente abiertos de Lynn. Si ponía atención — a esas alturas no era opcional — escuchaba la respiración rítmica escapando. Con que de ahí venía ese aliento tibio que me estaba desquiciando, ¿eh?

Estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos cuando estos se abrieron de par en par cuando noté un hilillo de saliva deslizándose por la comisura de esos labios esponjosos que-

¡Deja de notar más detalles! ¡La saliva está a punto de caer en mi cuello!

No supe qué hacer. Mentira. Sabía qué hacer sólo que desconfiaba su efectividad por hacerlo tan rápido.

Suprimí el rubor de mi rostro por primera vez en la noche. Tomé a Lynn del estómago, rogando cada segundo que si le tomaba tanto tiempo prepararse para dormir ella tendría un sueño muy pesado, la giré por encima de mí y la coloqué de costado con su espalda hacia mí y viendo hacia la pared.

Esperé un segundo a algún gruñido inicial seguido de un codazo o algo similar por lo brusco que fui, aguanté la respiración y aguardé mi "castigo", pero entonces llego otro segundo, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, y así hasta que finalmente tomé un fuerte respiro que mis pulmones de seguro necesitaron.

Ahora sólo quedaba recuperar mis brazos de alrededor de ella y… Estoy atrapado de nuevo.

Grandioso.

¡Lo digo de forma irónica! ¡Esto no es para nada grandioso!

No es únicamente su peso lo que aprisiona mis brazos, también ella está agarrándolos desde su lado y estoy seguro de que acaba de entrelazar sus dedos con los de la mano que no está debajo suyo. Quiero suponer, y continuaré haciéndolo, que ella sigue dormida y que no está haciendo esto a propósito.

Trato de zafarme, pero cada vez que lo intento siento cómo me acerco más y más a ella, hasta el punto de que… de que…

Uff…

Ugh…

De que me volví la "cuchara grande" y estoy a sólo un respiro de distancia de ella.

Demonios.

Lo peor es que quisiera que ella respetara su estereotipo y oliera a lo de costumbre. Ya saben, calcetines de la suerte sin lavar, sudor mezclado con tierra, ese tipo de cosas, pero parece ser que siguió una de mis recomendaciones— que bien se puede traducir como regaño — y por eso creo que tomó una ducha antes de dormir. No puedo evitar notar el olor a champú cítrico en su cabello, por supuesto que no es el suyo, y espero que Lori no se dé cuenta de que le falta contenido a su botella.

Si no puedo hacer nada más para que me suelte entonces tendré que rezagarme y enfrentar mi destino. Pretendo no estar muy cerca, pero no puedo evitar moverme un poco más cerca de ella mientras me acomodo para dormir. Al menos si me duermo ahora podré-

Oh, no.

No…

¡No, no, no, no, no…!

¡En serio? ¡Justo ahora?

¡Es la mitad de la madrugada! ¡Vuelve a como estabas! ¡No me hagas esto ahora!

No quiero siquiera reconocer lo que está pasando justo ahora, pero, si debo ponerlo en palabras simples: una parte muy sensible de mi cuerpo comienza a moverse con voluntad propia y está MUY cerca de chocar con algo que en definitiva no quiero que colisione.

¡Qué hago? ¡Qué hago? ¡Qué hago?

¡He salido de peores que estas! ¡He vivido TODA mi vida al límite! HE. SUPERADO. CADA. MALDITO OBSTÁCULO QUE SE ME HA PUESTO ENFRENTE. Algo se me podrá ocurrir en estos preciosos nanosegundos antes de que suceda algo que seguro me enviará a terapia por el resto de mi vida.

¿Cómo respondí ante esta embarazosa — por decir una palabra — situación?

No lo hice. Mi cuerpo actuó antes de que yo pudiera decidir qué hacer y en un acto de fuerza caricaturescamente sobrehumana para mí terminé moviéndome tan rápido que nos envolvió una gruesa nube de polvo, y pude zafarme de la situación.

Sólo para estar en una peor. ¿Cómo es eso posible…?

Por favor, sólo… sólo mátenme ya.

Al menos ahora estaba descansando con mi espalda contra el colchón. Recuperé mi espacio. Yupi…

Saben, es curioso, cuando te suceden tantas cosas disparatadas que amenazaron con arrancarte el corazón con sólo saber que existían, llega un punto en el que te rindes. Te resignas, ya que, ¿qué puedes hacer contra un universo que parece estar tramando en tu contra?

¿Por qué esta introspección? Bueno, Lynn está encima de mí. En una versión más íntima del "acurrucamiento" inicial. La posición de su cabeza hace que ella esté cosquilleando mi cuello con su aliento cálido. Al menos no está estrujándome porque ahora tiene una de sus palmas sobre mi pecho y la otra me mantiene en un medio abrazo, además, creo que está masajeándome con cada respiro que da. Hablando de respiros, el jersey que ella tiene es más delgado de lo que creí pues estoy muy consciente de dónde está su busto en desarrollo cada que sube y baja para tomar más oxígeno.

¿No parece mucho? ¿Se resolvió el "problema"? No, porque ahora ambas de sus piernas desnudas están rodeando mi cintura y si ella tan sólo se desliza un poco abajo siento que de verdad moriré porque entonces lo que cubre sus pantaletas tocará lo que está aprisionando mi pantalón.

Me preocupa lo calmado que estoy. De verdad. Cuando en realidad estoy tan enojado con una fuente invisible que crea estos escenarios que ya no siento esa furia. Aunque, ¿es eso lo que de verdad ha causado mi sufrimiento?

¿Lynn de verdad está dormida?

La miro de forma acusadora como si de alguna manera ella pudiera registrar las dagas que estoy lanzándole con los ojos. ¿Esto es un juego para ella? ¿Alguna broma retorcida que Luan le recomendó hacerme? ¡Acaso está ella en el closet grabándonos? ¡Grabándonos para chantajearme después? ¡Habla, Lynn Loud, estás haciendo esto para fastidiarme? ¡Lo estás logrando, así que para ya!

Pero no hay respuesta ante estas indagatorias que jamás pude enunciar y sólo expresé con la mirada. Ella sigue dormida a pesar de todo. Supongo que eso es lo que te hace practicar una cantidad seguramente poco sana de deportes.

Miro el techo buscándole sentido a esto, por alguna señal de que esta tortura es por algo y no sólo para el deleite de alguien que no alcanzo a ver. Y eso incluye la hipotética aparición de Luan en el closet riéndose silenciosamente.

Pero no oigo nada. Sólo el tic-tac del reloj que al verlo me recuerda que, aunque duerma algo terminaré reponiéndolo la tarde de mañana.

Ahora que logré tranquilizarme siento que podré procesar esto como otra razón para deshacerme de Lynn como compañera de habitación. Por el momento sólo me queda dormir y-

Vaya, y yo que creía que podría cerrar los ojos un par de horas. Lynn está murmurando en su sueño y al tenerla tan cerca no soy capaz de ignorarla. Volteo y sólo la veo diciendo sinsentidos que bien podría traducir como ronquidos leves.

La sacudo un poco para ver si reacciona. No sé por qué lo hice, sólo fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero parece haber funcionado ya que de inmediato para y escucho ese sonido de respirar al que comencé a acostumbrarme. Muy bien sólo-

—Tontorrón… — la escucho fuerte y claro. Un murmullo dicho con dulzura, casi inaudible. No hay duda de lo que dijo.

Palabrería de una mente inconsciente nada más. Al menos lo sería si antes de haberlo dicho no se hubiera acercado a mi rostro con esos reflejos inhumanos que ella posee de forma natural, apoyados por mi cuerpo casi entumido, y me hubiera dado un besillo en la comisura de los labios.

Hizo todo eso y ahora sólo duerme. Duerme tan plácidamente que me da envidia.

No logro computar lo que pasó. Mi mente está en blanco y no puedo preguntarle a nadie, en especial a ella, por una explicación.

Exploto o al menos eso siento en la computadora, pero sólo recuerdo eso último antes del apagón mental que finalmente me noquea y me obliga a dormir.

La fiebre baja. El cuarto finalmente me permite respirar a mis anchas. Los ojos me duelen y podría fácilmente dormir de nuevo, pero los hechos que pasaron en la madrugada no se escabullen de mi mente; ésta me obliga a repasarlos una y otra vez. Detesto cuando eso pasa. Desearía que las pesadillas tuvieran la misma dificultad para recordarse que los sueños plácidos.

Una vez que comienzo a asimilar lo que pasó comienzo a darle más importancia a lo que pasa en el resto de mi cuerpo. Me muevo un poco para reafirmar que yo sigo en control, pero noto algo extraño de inmediato: no hay nadie conmigo.

Estoy solo sobre mi cama. No hay señales de Lynn por ninguna parte.

Sé que no debería celebrar antes de tiempo, aun así, me permito un suspiro de alivio.

Una vez que mi mente comienza a notar que estoy muy sudoroso por mis pesares nocturnos volteo al reloj para ver la hora. ¿7:30? A estas horas el baño debe estar ocupado por una de mis hermanas. Me vuelvo a desplomar sobre la cama, pensando en que debería dormir un poco más para poder aprovechar mejor el día. Entonces siento una toalla mojada aterrizando sobre mi cara a lo cual no termino de protestar en un arrebato amortiguado por la fatiga.

— Ups, perdón, compañero — era la voz de la última persona que quería ver esta mañana —. Suelo hacerle eso a Lucy, supongo que ahora será igual contigo. Je, je…

— Vamos, Lynn, tuve una-¡AAAHHH! — me cubro los ojos tan rápido como puedo ya que Lynn, sin decoro alguno, estaba comenzando a vestirse enfrente de mí.

— Guau, lo siento de nuevo. Nunca me he avergonzado de estar desnuda frente a Lucy, aunque no es lo única, ya que, si me llegara a sentir avergonzada al ducharme luego de un juego, bueno, ese tipo de burla de tus compañeros tarda en desaparecer. ¿Me entiendes?

— Claro que te entiendo. Ahora, ¿podrías ponerte algo, por favor? — se lo pedí con mis manos todavía cubriendo mi vista.

— Ya voy, ya voy… Lista.

— Gracias. ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso frente a mí! — me arriesgue a abrir los ojos y para mi sorpresa ya estaba usando su típico set de pantaloncillo y camisa deportiva.

— Ugh… está bien. Por cierto, papá dijo que si no nos apurábamos ya no haría más tocino. Normalmente yo me terminaría todo lo que deja en tu plato, pero ya que me has permitido quedarme aquí te guardaré una pieza. Una.

— ¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Eso es- ¡Auch! — no me deja terminar pues recibo en mi brazo el par de golpes insignia que ella da. Es mayor que yo, pero más pequeña en tamaño, no entiendo cómo puede golpear tan fuerte.

— No te pongas tan sentimental, tontorrón. ¡Date prisa! ¡El baño está desocupado!

No espera mi respuesta y sólo se va abajo. Seguramente a pelear por el territorio y las presas que hay en él. Espero que Lana no usé el tenedor como arma. Otra vez.

Hago mi camino al baño, tratando con toda mi fuerza de voluntad de olvidarlo todo bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

O más bien tibia.

Estúpido calentador.

Bueno, servirá.

Parece funcionar. Aún trato de averiguar una estrategia para contentar a Lucy con Lynn, será difícil pues ambas son muy tercas. Uno no se esperaría eso de Lucy, pero es de esa clase de personas que siempre puede sorprenderte. Sobre todo, de forma literal. En comparación, Lynn es más testaruda, pero no es alguien con quien no puedas razonar. También puede ser muy considerada y amable, además de graciosa, lista, gentil, agradable, incluso me atrevería a decir que es bastante lin-

Comencé a enumerar adjetivos que me impedí pensar antes y puede que seguiría haciéndolo de no haber sido que miré abajo y me encontré con cierto fenómeno natural del cuerpo humano que, según papá, ocurre con cada hombre en las mañanas, aunque también me dijo que lo ocasiona pensar en una chica. Una chica con la que tendrías pensamientos MUY específicos.

Estoy demasiado cansado como para tratar de hacer algo al respecto. Sólo diré eso. Lo ignoraré y seguiré con mi ducha.

¡En serio debo hacer que esas dos se lleven bien otra vez!


End file.
